


Time After Time

by frostvalkyries



Series: Glee & Flash One Shots [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostvalkyries/pseuds/frostvalkyries
Summary: Giving people with the affinity to mess things up free reign over a time line was by far not the best idea Rip's ever had





	Time After Time

"Rip, why the _hell_ did we land in Ohio?" Sara asked sharply, her arms crossed in frustration. The rest of the legends went quiet, curious about the answer. In order to come to this time and place, Rip had disabled Gideon and piloted here manually. The British man pondered over this question for a second, clearly calculating the correct response to say.

"Time Masters can not follow us here. If they have any Gideon system, she will not allow them too," He explained, spinning around his pilot chair to face the rest of his crew. Snart, Mick, and Jax looked disbelieving, Stein looked scared, Kendra and Ray looked confused, and Sara looked annoyed.

"That most likely means that something terrible happens to this place," Ray exclaimed, fear causing his voice to wobble.

"No, her creator lives here. We don't know who they are but this is apparently an influential year in their life. Just to be safe, We will all stay on this ship."

"Yeah, no. Im bored already and Lima, Ohio has lots of rich people who are just itching to be robbed," Snart added to the conversation before walking out with Mick by side. 

"Sara, Kendra, can you keep those two in check?" Rip asked nervously. The girls sighed at their 'babysitting duty'.

\----

"Okay so far you have robbed the Johnsons, Smythes, Andersons, and the Claringtons. Why did you need to steal that much?" Kendra questioned in a hushed tone, hopping none of the coffee shop's other customers would over hear the four's conversation. 

"They wont miss their money. It's not like they were using it anyways," Snart replied nonchalantly. Mick nodded in agreement next to him, not really caring about the consequences of what the pair of rouges have done. Sara started to reply before the restaurant's doors swung open and two boys walked in. The two boys were talking animatedly, with the distinct look of "rich boy" on both of them. Kendra sighed as she knew Snart had new targets in mind.

"I can not believe that you left Dalton for a public school," The taller of the two boys laughed, while the other let out a short giggle.

"True love, man. Besides what would you know about public schools, Mr. I'm-so-cool-I-lived-in-France?" The shorter retorted, as the pair ordered their coffees.

"I lived in America before I went to France, you know. Otherwise I'd have an accent. Remind me how you have all A's again, Blaine?" Causing the other boy, Blaine, to fake shock. 

"On a serious note, thanks for driving me home after Scandals. And thanks for not telling Kurt you did that," Blaine said somberly, as the boys turned to pick a seat, letting the quartet see their faces. 

"Oh my god," Kendra said, dramatically turning back to her friends. Snart put his head in his hands in disappointment as Sara and Mick shared looked of confusion. 

"Wait, Seb, did you hear about the weird lights in the forrest? Kurt and Sam wont go with me to check it out and you totally should!" The shorter of the boys exclaimed, smiling. The taller, Seb, took a sip of his coffee before shrugging. 

"Sure, I mean, you have to tell me what kind of mysterious lights. Like Aliens or something would be cool to check out but cults are pas bien." 

"Isn't it no bien?" Blaine asked.

"I lived in France, not Spain. Also It'd be no bueno," Blaine rolled his eyes at the correction.

"Sorry Sebastian. But anyways I don't have a car and we don't have much day light left," Blaine trailed off, silently begging Sebastian to drive him to the mysterious lights.

"We need to go back to the ship ASAP," Sara sighed, picking up her jacket and leaving. She didn't pause for anyone to catch up with her, clearly figuring outa way to sabotaoge the boys' trip. 

"Hey, by the way, what the fuck is wrong with this town? You guys throw slushies at each other?" Sebastian asked, digging his car keys out of his pocket. Blaine shrugged in response.

"Can't knock it till you get hit with it. I have to bring extra outfits to school because of it," Blaine added, looking down at his shirt, clearly reminising over the ruined shirts. 

"So... throwing one at someone would be bad?" Sebastian asked and Kendra decided that it simply could not be Barry Allen. He would never even think of doing that. 

"If you're thinking that's not the Flash, I wouldn't be too sure. People act diffrent around diffrent people and have you ever heard of this Blaine kid?" Snart asked, pulling his jacket off the chair in preparation to get ready to leave. With their luck Sara had probably already stolen a car and ridden to the wave rider.

"Wait, That kid is gonna be the flash?" Mick asked incredulously. 

\----

"This looks just like its straight out of a comic book!" Blaine shouted happily, looking up at the blinking spaceship in front of him. "We need to get on this thing and do to space!"

"No, we need to lose the people who have been tailing us of this whole ride. It's probably their ship and we can come back to it after we loose them," Sebastian explained, pulling Blaine back out of the clearing. Sebastian paused just outside the clearing and pulled out a camera and tape. Wordlessly, he handed his bag to Blaine and started scale the tree. About seven feet up the tree he pulls himself onto a branch and set the camera up. 

"Just in case?" Blaine asked as four people entered the clearing. Instantly he recognized those people as the ones sitting two tables down from him and Sebastian. 

"Just in case," Sebastian nods, beginning his descent from the tree. He made it about half way down the tree before one of the four spotted the duo. At that moment he let himself, drop, landing painfully on his ankle. "Shit!" he managed as he burst out running, pulling Blaine along with him. 

"Seb?" Blaine scrutinzied, looking at his friend. The two paused, tensing each time the heard a footstep grow closer. 

"Blaine go! I fucked up my ankle but you can actually run," Sebastain waved him away, leaning heavily on a tree. 

"I'll come back with like Sam or Finn or-"

"The Cops would probably be best! Now run, god damn it!" Sebastain shouted, knowing full well that Blaines window of opprotunity had likely passed. 

"Not so fast," The Blonde girl declared, latching onto Blaine's arm. Sebastian, with out a thought, chucked the roll of tape he had in his hand straight at her head. She caught it, then frowned when she looked at it. "Kid, this is a terrible weapon," She remarked.

"What? I thought it was _great_ ," Sebastian remarked, rolling his eyes and offending the blonde girl. 

"If she has a spaceship shouldn't we not antagonize her?" Blaine asked his friend pointedly. Sebastian shrugged in response, mumbling an apology. The blonde girl laughed at that, letting go to Blaine's arm slightly so his arm wouldn't be black and blue tomorrow.

"Okay one question, What is with the white get up?" Sebastian asked, looking at the blonde girl's outfit with confusion. She rolled her eyes at his question, knowing full well that he was just stalling for time. 

"Wait! Sara!" a feminine voice called for a little left, loud snapping of branches accompanying the voice. The blonde woman, Sara, sighed and let go of Blaine's arm as the two teens exchanged confused looks. The other woman from the coffee shop burst through the trees, one of the two men following close behind her. "Oh no, Rip said we should have just let them go and destroyed their camera. This is not good," The woman fretted.

"Okay I fucked up my ankle for that camera, you are not destroying that!" Sebastian exclaimed, startling the woman. "I have a lacrosse game on Monday and Warblers practice Tuesday so I am not letting those two captain positions die for nothing," He added, crossing his arms in annoyance. 

"No way, You're the Warbler captain _and_ the Lacrosse Captain?" Blaine asked, smiling. The three adults turned to each other.

"Rip, ask Gideon if something timeline important happens in the next week to- uh-"

"Sebastian Smythe."

"to Sebastian Smythe," Sara finished, her hand lightly on her comms unit. She frowned slightly before turning back to the kid. "Sorry kid, but apparently you don't exist."

"That's not your real name, is it?" The man asked, smirking as if he knew Sebastian's real name. 

"But that is his real name!" Blaine protested. "Right, Sebastian?" 

"Uh, it might not be?" Sebastian said shakily. He dropped his arms and started messing with one of his jacket's buttons. 

"I don't have time for this. What is your name?" Sara asked impatiently, frowning. 

"Bartholomew Allen," He said quietly. 

"Okay Gideon- oh wait really? Shit," Sara said, suprise crossing her face. 

\----

"Wait, let me get this right, The Vandal Savage conspiracy is real?" Sebastian asked, peering over the complementary coffee. Blaine had insisted that they probably shouldn't take coffee from strangers but Sebastian only responded by asking how well Blaine knew Lima Bean's barista. The adults had been amused by this, the youngest member physically having to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. 

"We really shouldn't be telling Mr. Allen this," The British man argued but none of his shipmates had listened to his advice. He'd then crossed his arms and proceeded to look antsy but said nothing else. Blaine was being guided around the ship by the tall black haired man, excitedly asking about every piece of equipment visible. The raven haired man, Ray, seemed equally excited to be answering the questions. 

"Yeah, One hundred percent real. It kind of sucks," Sara explained, sitting across from Sebastian in the kitchen. The ship's AI had said notching to dissuade the crew members from talking to Sebastian so they had no problem talking with him about it. Sebastian smiled at Sara's response, before taking another sip of his coffee with a shot of Courvoisier in his coffee because this team of time travelers was super relaxed. 

"Are there any other real conspiracies? What about the glowing green aliens?" Sebastian inquired, his curiosity shinning through. 

"It's always a fun time for a good Q and A but unfortunately Rip has decided we should leave," the parka guy announced, leaning against the door way. Sebastian frowned, clearly not liking the thought of being forced to leave. 

"Thanks for fixing my ankle or whatever. Blaine, We gotta go, Thad will kill me if I miss anymore Warbler practices and I can't blame a hangover this time," Sebastian shouted to Blaine, leaving his cup on the table as he exited the kitchen. Sara quickly switched her gaze to Snart, who was watching the kid leave.

"Who is that? A Rogue?" Sara asked, leaning against the table. Snart sighed.

"The Flash, actually."

"No way! That is not the way Oli- Green Arrow described him at all. he actually told me Flash was straight and he has it _bad_ for that Blaine kid," Sara laughed, thinking of Felicity's original assessment she had confided in Sara.

"As far as i'm aware modern Flash avoids bars like the plague," Snart added, a frown briefly crossing his face. 

"He had brandy in his coffee, what would change that?" Sara wondered aloud. "Gideon, what causes such a big personality change?" 

"During this year of high school Mr. Allen lets a joke get away from him and nearly blinds a rival glee club member, resulting in him swearing off alcohol and losing his self confidence," Gideon informed sharply, like she disagreed with their judging of his character. Sara shrugged and got up, not letting the fact bother her. 

\----

"Wait, we're stopping here why?" Zari asked, frowning. Wally nodded with her while Amaya sighed and turned away, Nate following at her heels. Wally looked between the leaving couple and the date displayed on the screen, confusion etched across his face.

"Sometimes when we're stumped we go to some kids for help. One of them is really snarky and smart and the other is really nice and smart so together they make good ideas," Sara explained. 

"Good ideas like letting out Mallus?"

"Good ideas like getting alcohol to solve problems," Mick supplied, causing Zari to frown. Sara rolled her eyes. 

"Good ideas like waiting till Thawne was monologging to punch him in the face. That was so cool!" Ray exclaimed. 

"Well, not the best ideas but they take everything with a stride. Plus they're kidnapped every other weekend. Time travelers really hate them," Sara added, ignoring the two newest member's confused faces. 

"Maybe they can help us with our totems? Sebastian and Blaine give surprisingly good speeches," Ray suggested.

"Can I go?" Wally asked, wanting to meet these Sebastian and Blaine characters that even Sara trusts. Zari sighed before suggesting she go too. 

"Shouldn't mini Flash not meet young Red?" Mick asked, already starting on his beer. 

"'young red'? You're going to Barry for help?" Wally asked, a little bit angered. 

"Ray you stay here with Damian, Nate, and Amaya. Mick, Wally, Zari, and I will go out and hopefully come up with some ideas. If needed we will come to Sebastian and Blaine," Sara explained the plan before dismissing the heroes. Zari quietly asked Wally what the Flash's name was and he responded something about how neither of those names are his. 

Within minutes the legends were in time appropriate outfits, passing out the totems among themselves. Amaya and Zari stuck with theirs as usual and Mick brought his along as well, just in case of attack. Nate refused to part with his totem so Wally ended up locking up on the Water and Death totems in a secure place. He hid them in separate places through out the ship, hoping that if they needed them he'd be right there, otherwise their outfits would take alot longer than usual. 

"Wally, This Barry isn't like the one you know. He goes by Sebastian and he is alot more confident than the one you just left," Sara explained as The four legends left the Waverider. 

"He's also alot more drunk usually too," Mick added.

\----

The coffee shop, Lima Bean, had a lot more people than Wally or Zari would like and a lot less alcohol than Mick or Sara would like. There was a surprising crowd for nine thirty at night. The poor barista looked overworked and almost every table was full. 

"Fancy seeing you here," A young Barry Allen said as he pulled up a chair. The boy next to him rolled his eyes. 

"Sorry about him, he's being insufferable ever since he got that regionals solo. Oh my gosh theres new guys! My name is Blaine, nice to meet you," Blaine said as he sat next to Barry. 

"It's not my fault I got the Warblers to veto 'whistle'. Actually it is but this _Ohio_. I'm Sebastian by the way," Barry introduced himself, not sounding nearly as nice as Blaine. Blaine sent him a quick glare before smiling at the new legends. 

"Wally." Wally looked at Sebastian suspiciously, like he was expecting him to be Hannibal Bates or something. Luckily, Sebastian seemed oblivious. 

"Zari."

"What's new with time travel?" Blaine asked, waiting eagerly for Sara to tell him. 

"Theres a time demon loose on the timeline," She explained quickly. 

"Cool. Have you tried calling a time exorcist?" Sebastian asked, looking disinterested. Blaine slapped him lightly on the shoulder. 

"No but we do have six totems that should take him down when we work together."

"Were you working together?"

"The more important thing is is the demon after it because i'm ninety percent sure that dressing as a weird thing trend left with Hummel but there's a viking," Sebastian said, his eyes looking right above Wally's head. Wally looked up to find a very angry viking woman with the marks of Mallus on her face looking down at the table. Sebastian shook his head lightly and took another sip of his coffee while Zari grabbed Wally closer to her. 

"Give up," She said, her eyes turning red. 

"Damn, that's what I call cliche," Sebastian informed, not breaking eye contact with the demonic woman. She growled, a low sound that gave Wally goose bumps but Sebastian didn't even flinch. "Look, If you don't want to be called cliche then don't say stuff like that. It's fairly simple."

"Sebastian," Blaine warned, edging his chair back slowly. "What did I say about picking fights with people you can't win against?" He scolded, in a way that would be funny if he didn't look so terrified. 

"I've got this," Wally muttered, bracing himself to run. 

"You have until noon tomorrow or I will destroy this town," The lady warns before walking off. 

\----

"Okay so you have Helen of Troy, Sara's girl friend, a cowboy, Jax but five years older and had a kid, Amaya's granddaughter, and this Nora girl. How exactly are you going to defeat a demon?" Sebastian asked, his arms crossed as he assessed the team. Blaine sat next to him, mentally calculating the chances of winning at this fight. "Are these all your friends because this kinda seems like an all or nothing type deal."

"Um, I could ask Jesse and Jay? Maybe Cisco and Caitlin?" Wally supplied nervously. 

"We should ask Oliver and Dig. Don't they have a team that could help?" Ray asked Sara. 

"We don't have time," Sara hissed, looking at the clock anxiously. 

"Time machine!" Blaine supplied. Ava looked slightly self-conscious before she opened a portal to another time. 

"Okay, i'll get Team Arrow and Wally you get those mix of heroes. Hell, even bring Flash," Sara ordered. Within thirty seconds of the portal closing, it opened again with many people. People poured out, the majority decked out with a strange costume. 

"Mikey!" One girl cried out as she hugged Mick. Many seemed to be in reunion. 

"This is our cue to leave," Blaine whispered as he and Sebastian slipped out of the Cafe. 

\---

The initial battle was over within minutes. There was four speedsters, six other metas, three people with extremely advanced weapons, and everyone else could fight really well. When the Vikings, Romans, and Pirates started to rise, the speedsters set out again and the army was quickly tied up. The Flash turned to face the legends. 

"Go use your totems to work together and fight Mallus. The rest of us can hold off this army," He said and the legends (With the exception of Ray) ran into the Lima Bean to figure out what working together meant.


End file.
